1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a single barrel break-action trap shotgun and, in particular, to improved means for securing the stock to the receiver, to improved means for securing the barrel to the fore-end iron, to an improved top lever and actuator for the action locking bolt and to an improved out-of-battery pin in the fire control mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of single barrel break-action shotguns for trapshooting, hunting and other sporting purposes are known or are in use. Trap guns typically incorporate rugged structural features and important safety features, as well as various sophisticated features and other refinements which enhance their utility and ease of handling in the very specialized sport of trapshooting.
In some trap guns, the shoulder stock is connected to the receiver in a manner which can result in cracking of the wooden stock in the region where it joins the receiver as a result of leveraged force entailed in repeatedly breaking open and reclosing the breach after each firing of the gun. This is a troublesome and costly repair.
In some trap guns, the top lever is designed and constructed so that it must be swung manually through an unduly large horizontal arc (as much as 30.degree. or more) between lock and unlock positions each time the gun is to be broken open. This is a clumsy and annoying operation for professional shooters. Furthermore, shooters may be right-handed or left-handed, whereas some prior art guns provide a top lever which is adapted for right-handed shooters only because it is impossible or too costly to manufacture a gun wherein the top lever is custom-designed for a left-handed shooter.
In some trap guns, there are insufficient safety mechanisms to prevent the gun from being accidentally fired, if for some reason the breach is re-opened after the gun has been loaded and re-cocked but before the shell is fired. This is dangerous for the shooter and nearby companions on the trapshooting range.
In some trap guns, precisely fitting the barrel to the fore-end iron during manufacture in such a manner as to ensure accuracy during aiming and firing is done on a cut-and-try basis.
In some trap guns, precisely fitting the barrel in a groove in the fore-end wood during manufacture is carried out on a cut-and-try basis which is time-consuming, labor-intensive, occasionally wasteful of expensive materials, and unduly adds to the cost of the gun.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an improved single barrel break-action trap shotgun which eliminates or overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks and has other advantages.